Gilles De Rais
This page contains information about Zero Caster in Fate/Another. Important All spells are proper for current version, do not change based on text info in the game as you can note that in Fate/Another itself there are minor errors in text that do not support the actual spell effect and damages. So please do not change because you see that the text states something different, as it has errors in the spell/attribute details. Innates ''Throw Corpse *'Type: Hobby *'''Hotkey: A *'Mana Cost: '''40 **Throws a corpse at target location.'' **'Range: '''1000 **'Cooldown: 0 **'''Corpse will dissapear after 10 seconds. Eye for Art *'Type:' Passive *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Grants Zero Caster 25% chance to figure out the true identity of a servant upon detection of their presence.'' **'Upgrade:' Improve Eye for Art (can detect enemy servants in any state of the game) **'Additional Info: '''Will work in Deathmatch before the 1:30 minute mark that allows everyone to detect each other. Territory Creation *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **Creates a territory with many abilities that remains until it is destroyed or Zero Caster is dead.'' **'Construction Time:' 5 seconds **'Base Health:' 1000 , 0HP/s regen **'Base Mana:' 1000, 5 MP/s regen **'Movement Speed:' Teleportation **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 5 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Base Damage:' 95-135 (Has no attack in simple) **'Attack Speed:' Very slow **'Attack Range:' 700 **'Sight Range: '''1200/800 **'Great Magic:' F (0%) -- (D 10% when Upgrade Territory is obtained.) **'Additional Details:' Cannot enter buildings or Unlimited Blade Works (Can enter Buildings with Teleportation). Health Regeneration aura does not affect the Territory. **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Upgrade: [[Gilles De Rais| ]]Upgrade Territory (Increases health by 1000, gives 10% Great Magic, adds 20 hp/s health regen auranot heal Territory, Increases damage of Explosion and reduces mana cost of Territory Teleportation) **'''Special: Has non-resettable cooldown of 20 seconds when Explosion is used in real version. Territory Skills Life Drain *'Type:' Life Drain, Transferal *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 50 **Drains health from enemy and transfers to territory, or drains health from territory and transfers to ally. **'Range:' 2000 **'Duration:' 5 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds. **'Damage/Heal:' 50 health every 0.5 seconds, 500 health total. **'Additional Details:' Can be interrupted. Is not reduced by Great Magic or protection scrolls. Territory Explosion *'Type:' Explosion *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Explodes the territory creating a blood fog, dealing territory mana + 3%(6%) of Total health per second, and reducing movement speed by 20%.'' **'Area of Effect:' 900 **'Cast Time: '''1.5 seconds. 1 second in simple. **'Duration of Blood Fog: 5 seconds (7 seconds). **'''Duration of Damage: 7 seconds + time spent inside blood fog. **'Upgrade:' Upgrade Territory (Increases blood fogs damage per second by 3%, adds +200 damage on explosion and increases duration of blood fog by 5 seconds) **'Additional Info: '''DoT damage is not reduced by Great Magic or protection scrolls. Territory turns red. Damage is split into parts meaning the damage of each hit will only be 0.5%(1%) but will deal many damage periods over 1 second to match the damage indicated. Does not reapply the DoT by standing in the fog. **'Special: Causes Territory to have non-resettable cooldown in real version only. Create Corpses *'''Hotkey: R *'Mana Cost:' 50 **Spawns 3 corpses around the territory. **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds. Territory Teleportation *'Hotkey:' A *'Mana Cost: '''150 **Teleports the Territory to Gilles De Rais after 1 second.'' **'Cast Time: '''1 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. (45 seconds.) **'Upgrade: Upgrade Territory (Decreases cooldown by 15.) **'''Additional Details: Territory turns blue. Cannot teleport into Unlimited Blade Works. Nebuluous Call *'Hotkey: '''S *Mana Cost:' 150 **Teleports the Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths to the targeted area after 2 seconds. Deals 500 damage in 800 AoE around location summon was used if upgrade is obtained.' **'Damage: 500 (When upgrade is obtained.) **'''Cast Time: 2 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''800 **'Range: 800 **'Cooldown: '''60 seconds. **'Additional Details: Summons a portal at location where spell was used, does not work if Creature is inside Enkidu or is stunned. **'Upgrade:' ' 'Upgrade Territory (Causes portal to deal damage when creature teleports.) Emergency Summoning *'Hotkey: '''Z *'Mana Cost: 200 **Instantly summons 3 Gargantuan Creatures at the Territory.' **'Duration: 15 seconds. **'''Cooldown: '''40 seconds. Summonable Units Demon *Demons summoned from Prelati's Spellbook.' **'Base Health:' 80/100/120/140/160 -- 100/130/160/190/220 in simple (About 7 hp/s Regen) **'Movement Speed': 400 **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 0 **'Base Damage:' 11-11/16-16/21-21/26-26/31-31 **'Damage Type: Sword **'''Attack Speed: Fast **'Sight Range:' 320/320 **'Additional Info:' Die when Gilles De Rais dies. Have Venom, Poison Claw and Putrefaction. Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths *''Extremely Giant creature summoned from Prelati's Spellbook that has abilities and deals massive damage.'' **'Base Health:' 1500/1875/2250/2625/3000 (15 hp/shp/s with attribute) **'Base Mana: '''2000 (About 30 mp/s Regen) **'Movement Speed:' 0 (300 when Integrated.) -- 220 in simple. **'Armor Type:' Heavy **'Base Armor:' 4 **'Damage Type:' N/A **'Base Damage:' N/A **'Attack Range:' N/A **'Attack Speed:' Slow **'Sight Range:' 1800/1800 **'Additional Info:' Dies when Gilles De Rais dies. Spells/Abilties and Health do not upgrade from level up until creature is resummoned. Tentacle of Destruction : *'Type:' Summoning *'Hotkey: D *'''Mana Cost: 50 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Summons 3 Tentacle at the target location. **'Duration:' 10 seconds. **'Cooldown: '''6 seconds. **'Range: 1300 ***Lv 1. 3 Weak Tentacle of Destruction. ***Lv 2. 3 Lesser Tentacle of Destruction. ***Lv 3. 3 Tentacle of Destruction. ***Lv 4. 3 Greater Tentacle of Destruction. ***Lv 5. 3 Powerful Tentacle of Destruction. **'''Additional Info: Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Do not die when Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths dies. Tentacle Impale : *'Type: '''Tentacle *'Hotkey: F *'''Mana Cost: '''400 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Impales enemy with a tentacle, sending enemies into the air, stunning and dealing damage.' **'Stun Duration: 0.5 second. **'''Cast Time: 0.35 seconds. **'Range: '''1300 **'Cooldown: 14 seconds. ***Lv 1. 300 Damage. ***Lv 2. 400 Damage. ***Lv 3. 500 Damage. ***Lv 4. 600 Damage. ***Lv 5. 700 Damage. **'Additional Info: '''Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Integration : *'Type: 'Defense *'Hotkey: 'G *'Mana Cost: '''400 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Gilles De Rais integrates with Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths allowing it to move with 300 movespeed while Gilles De Rais stays integrated.' ***Lv 1. 150 second cooldown. ***Lv 2. 120 second cooldown. ***Lv 3. 90 second cooldown. ***Lv 4. 60 second cooldown. ***Lv 5. 30 second cooldown. **'Additional Info:' Gilles De Rais does NOT die when Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths dies while Integrated. Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Grants Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths Birth Demon and Corpse Explosion, (Based on level of respective spells.) and Disintegrate. **'Special:' While integrated The Demonic Creature will gain 1000 mana when using Mana seal(4th/R hotkey). Shackling Tentacles : *'Type: Tentacle *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost: '''300 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths sends out tentacles to hold down the target. Last until tentacles are killed or duration expires.' **'Range: 800 **'Cooldown: '''26 seconds. **'Duration: '4 seconds. (Or until tentacles are killed.) ***Lv 1. 300 Tentacle health. ***Lv 2. 400 Tentacle health. ***Lv 3. 500 Tentacle health. ***Lv 4. 600 Tentacle health. ***Lv 5. 700 Tentacle health. **'Additional Info: 'Can be killed. Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Reconstruct : *'Type: 'Regeneration *'Hotkey: 'R *'Mana Cost: '''400 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Instantly heals the Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths, then adds additional health regen for 5 seconds.' **'Cooldown: 10 seconds. ***Lv 1. Heals for 400 and increases health regen by 80 for 5 seconds. ***Lv 2. Heals for 450 and increases health regen by 90 for 5 seconds. ***Lv 3. Heals for 500 and increases health regen by 100 for 5 seconds. ***Lv 4. Heals for 550 and increases health regen by 110 for 5 seconds. ***Lv 5. Heals for 600 and increases health regen by 120 for 5 seconds. **'Additional Info: ' Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Disintegrate : *'Hotkey: '''G *'Mana Cost: '''? **Allows Gilles De Rais to detatch himself from Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths.' **'Additional Info: Cannot be used when there is no room for Gilles De Rais to be placed outside creature. Tentacles of Destruction *Tentacle spawns of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths. *'''Base Health: 300/340/380/420/460 (About 2/3/4/5/6 hp/s Regen) *'Movement Speed:' N/A *'Armor Type:' Robe *'Base Armor:' 0 *'Damage Type:' Creep *'Base Damage:' 29/37/45/53/61 *'Attack Range:' 240 *'Attack Speed:' Fast/Very Fast (Upgrades based on level of Tentacles) *'Sight Range:' 500/500 *'Additional Info:' Do not die when Demonic Creature of the Depths dies. Gargantuan Creature *''Giant creature summoned by Gilles De Rais' Territory.'' **'Base Health:' 1100 **'Movement Speed:' ? **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 6 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Base Damage:' 29-36 **'Attack Speed:' Very Fast **'Sight Range:' 600/800 **'Additional Info: '''Summoned at Territory. Dies when Territory or Gilles De Rais dies. Skills Birth Demon *'Mana Cost:' 100 and 1 corpse **Creates demons from one corpse from one currently stored within Upgrade Shop (F3).'' ***Lv 1: Summons 2 demons per corpse, venom deals 35 damage, maximum of 8 demons. ***Lv 2: Summons 3 demons per corpse, venom deals 42 damage, maximum of 11 demons. ***Lv 3: Summons 4 demons per corpse, venom deals 49 damage, maximum of 14 demons. ***Lv 4: Summons 5 demons per corpse, venom deals 56 damage, maximum of 17 demons. ***Lv 5: Summons 6 demons per corpse, venom deals 63 damage, maximum of 20 demons. **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Duration: '''60 seconds **'Cooldown:' 11 seconds **'Special:' Refunds the mana if no usable corpse was stored within Upgrade Shop (F3). Venom '' '' *'Type: ?' *'Hotkey: ?' **Deals an amount of damage in an area around the demon based on the level of Birth Demon'' when the demon dies. ***Lv 1: 35 damage. ***Lv 2: 42 damage. ***Lv 3: 49 damage. ***Lv 4: 56 damage. ***Lv 5: 63 damage. **'Area of Effect:' 265 Poison Claw '' '' *'Type: '''passive **The claws of the demon are coated with poison, any target swiped by them takes 6 damage per second and will be slowed for 10%.'' *'Duration: '''3 seconds *'Additional Info: Damage per second stacks while the slow does not. Putrefaction *'''Type: '''Putrefaction **Decreases health of demon by 60% per second and increases the Demon's movespeed by 100.' Text of the Sunken Spiraled City - Prelati's Spellbook: Black Magic *'Type:' Anti-army Noble Phantasm, Spellbook *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Costs:' N/A **The book itself functions as a prana core, which does not drain the mana of the caster when this noble phantasm is used. It is not connected to the user's prana, hence it allows the use of high-level magecraft and ritual magecraft.'' **'Special: '''Using Mana Seal(4th/R hotkey) will grant 1000 mana to the book. Prelati's Spellbook: Emberstorm *'Type:' Black Magic *'Hotkey: Q *'''Mana Costs: 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana costs:' 600 **''Conjures a powerful flame dealing heavy damage to nearby enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 150 (300) Damage, Stuns for 0.2 seconds. ***Lv 2: 200 (350) Damage, Stuns for 0.4 seconds. ***Lv 3: 250 (400) Damage, Stuns for 0.6 seconds. ***Lv 4: 300 (450) Damage, Stuns for 0.8 seconds. ***Lv 5: 350 (500) Damage, Stuns for 1.0 seconds. **'Casting Time:' 0.75 seconds **'Area of effect:' 250 **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds **'Upgrade:' Prelati's Spellbook - Emberstorm Improvement Prelati's Spellbook: Blind *'Type:' Black Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Costs:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana costs:' 200 **''Blackens screen of the target for a short duration.'' ***Lv 1: Blackens screen for 1 seconds. ***Lv 2: Blackens screen for 1.5 seconds. ***Lv 3: Blackens screen for 2 seconds. ***Lv 4: Blackens screen for 2.5 seconds. ***Lv 5: Blackens screen for 3 seconds. **'Range:' 600 **'Cooldown:' 16 sconds **'Upgrade:' Contagion (Grants the spell an AoE around the main target) **'Additional Info:' Command Seals and items can be used while affected by blind. Prelati's Spellbook: Pain *'Type:' Black Magic *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana Costs:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana costs:' 200 **Zero Caster calls a curse of pain unto a target that deals damage every 0.2 seconds for the spell's duration.'' ***Lv 1: Deals 10 damage every 0.2 seconds ***Lv 2: Deals 12 damage every 0.2 seconds ***Lv 3: Deals 14 damage every 0.2 seconds ***Lv 4: Deals 16 damage every 0.2 seconds ***Lv 5: Deals 18 damage every 0.2 seconds **'Range:' 800 **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrade:' Contagion (Grants the spell an AoE around the main target) Prelati's Spellbook: Selfish *'Type:' Black Magic *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana cost:' 400 **''While channeling Gilles De Rais gains invulnerability but causes allies within the AoE to take 200% of their incoming damage''. ***Lv 1: All allies within 1000 AoE take double damage ***Lv 2: All allies within 900 AoE take double damage ***Lv 3: All allies within 800 AoE take double damage ***Lv 4: All allies within 700 AoE take double damage ***Lv 5: All allies within 600 AoE take double damage **'Cast time:' 0.5 seconds **'Channel duration:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Additional Info: '''200% damage taken does not affect Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths or either Caster Territory. Prelati's Spellbook: Mana transfer *'Type:' Transferral *'Hotkey:' A *'Mana Cost:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana cost:' 200 **Gilles De Rais channels the spellbook's mana to Territory.'' ***Lv 1: 250 mana transfered. ***Lv 2: 325 mana transfered. ***Lv 3: 400 mana transfered. ***Lv 4: 475 mana transfered. ***Lv 5: 550 mana transfered. **'Cooldown: '''25 seconds. **'Range:' 600 **'Spell Duration:' 1 second **'Special: Able to move while mana is being transfered, cannot be interrupted. Corpse Explosion *'''Type: Black magic *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana cost:' 400 **Gilles De Rais magically infuses corpses to explode in the area, and if Gilles has a corpse inside his collection he will throw it into the targetted area, exploding when it reaches the target or hits an enemy, dealing damage of corpse explosion + 250.'' ***Lv 1: Explosion deals 250 damage around a corpse. Max corpses exploded is 3. Thrown corpse deals 500 damage. ***Lv 2: Explosion deals 300 damage around a corpse. Max corpses exploded is 3. Thrown corpse deals 550 damage. ***Lv 3: Explosion deals 350 damage around a corpse. Max corpses exploded is 4. Thrown corpse deals 600 damage. ***Lv 4: Explosion deals 400 damage around a corpse. Max corpses exploded is 4. Thrown corpse deals 650 damage. ***Lv 5: Explosion deals 450 damage around a corpse. Max corpses exploded is 5. Thrown corpse deals 700 damage. **'Area of Effect:' 500 **'Explosion Area of Effect: '''300 **'Range:' 400 **'Cooldown: 22 seconds **'''Upgrade: Contagion (Adds a DoT that deals 4% max HP per stack.) **'Special: '''Thrown corpse will explode upon impact of enemy. **'Additional Info: Will not throw a corpse if there is none inside collection. Adds a DoT that stacks up to 5 times that deals 4% max HP per second per stack. Lasts for 6 seconds. DoT is reduced by Magic Resistance and blocked by Protection Scrolls. Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths *'''Type: Anti army noble phantasm, summon *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana cost:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana Cost:' 1200 **''Summons a massive Demonic Creature from the depths of the ocean which has his own set of spells and can take caster in to gain two more. It deals damage in 1000 AoE upon being summoned. The Creature can only be summoned once at a time.'' ***Lv 1: Creature deals 600(1000) damage on summon and has 1500 '''HP, takes 75%(65%) of any damage inflicted below 300 and takes 150%(110%) from any damage above 1000. ***Lv 2: Creature deals '''700(1100) damage on summon and has 1875 '''HP, takes 75%(65%) of any damage inflicted below 400 and takes 150%(110%) from any damage above 1200. ***Lv 3: Creature deals '''800(1200) damage on summon and has 2250 '''HP, takes 75%(65%) of any damage inflicted below 500 and takes 150%(110%) from any damage above 1400. ***Lv 4: Creature deals '''900(1300) damage on summon and has 2625 HP, takes 75%(65%) of any damage inflicted below 600 and takes 150%(110%) from any damage above 1600. ***Lv 5: Creature deals 1000(1400) damage on summon and has 3000 HP, takes 75%(65%) of any damage inflicted below 700 and takes 150%(110%) from any damage above 1800. **'Cast time:' 1 second **'Summoning time:' 2 seconds (1 second with attribute.) **'Range:' 1200 **'Duration: '''90 seconds **'Cooldown: 80 seconds **'''Upgrade: Improve Demonic Creature of the ocean depths (Creature takes less damage from low and high end damages and deals 400 more damage on summon). Reduces summoning time by 1 second. **'Additional Info:' Gilles De Rais becomes paused during the Cast Time. Summoning time does not start until Cast time has finished. Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths dies when Gilles De Rais dies. Summoning another creature while one is currently summoned will cause the current one to die and the new one to take it's place at the location. True Assassin's combo cannot hit Gilles while he is integrated. Attributes Upgrade Territory *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Improves territory health by 1000, adds 10% magic resistance, adds an aura that heals nearby allies for 20 health per second (Does not heal Territory), adds 3% to damage of blood fog per second, increases duration of blood fog by 2 seconds and decreases cooldown of Territory Teleportation by 15.'' Causes Nebuluous Call to deal 500 damage within 800 AoE when creature is teleported. Contagion *'Stats Required:' 13 **''Adds DoT damage to Corpse Explosion that deals 5% of the targets max HP. Units targeted by Blind and Pain become the carrier of the disease, causing the respective elements of effect to be spread within 300 AoE of the original carrier.'' Improve Demonic Creature of the ocean depths *'Stats Required:' 19 **''Reduces the percentage of inflicted damage of the Creature of the ocean’s depths from 75% to 65% for low end damages and from 150% to 110% for high end damages. Increases the summon damage by 400 and reduces summoning time by 1 second. Adds 50 additional health regen to creature.'' Prelati's Spellbook - Emberstorm Improvement *'Stats Required:' 17 **'Increases the damage of Emberstorm by 150, and applies a curse which lasts for 5 seconds to affected enemies (Dark Incineration). The total amount of damage taken by enemies since the curse began is redealt after 5 seconds.' Improve Eye for Art *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Grants Gilles De Rais an ability to detect the presence of an enemy servant regardless of the state of the game. Additionally the identity of the servant is revealed.'' Blood Bath(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Tentacle Impale, Tentacles of Destruction and Reconstruct in respective order within 5 seconds. **Gilles De Rais sacrifices his creature in order to cause a massive explosion that deals 1/2 health of the Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths within 1000 AoE, and inflicts them with an infection that deals 5% of max health per second for 20 seconds. **'Area of Effect: '''1000 **'Cooldown:' 150 seconds **'Required Total Mana:' 850 (On Demonc Creature of the Ocean Depths) **'Additional Info: '''Damage is split up into parts meaning each damage will only do about 1% but will deal 5 damages per second. Category:Servants